


wherever i go, people break mirrors

by Under_a_Library



Series: Dream SMP Prompts and Headcannons [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Luck Ranboo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_a_Library/pseuds/Under_a_Library
Summary: bad luck ranboo prompt. it’s pretty long and you don’t need to follow it precisely.lowercase is intended.no shipping involved.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo
Series: Dream SMP Prompts and Headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093376
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	wherever i go, people break mirrors

basically ranboo is an omen for bad luck. he hops from sever to server constantly, with the only servers that are able to avoid the bad luck being the big ones like hypixel. 

admins are all warned about and try their best to kick or ban him. the problem with that is that ranboo forgets each sever almost immediately after he leaves, only retaining bascic info. and he’s genuinely a bean who tries to be good and nice making it difficult to ban him.

he glitched into the dream smp. 

dream is wary but let’s him stay, mostly due to some good comments from some of the members (especially niki). 

then he begins to cause trouble without really realizing it due to his memory. dream is busy with tommy and his own drama so he lets ranboo be for a while. 

but then ranboo keeps trying to help tommy. dream starts to be more weary of him. 

he informs the members of l’manburg about ranboo‘s past. they keep the info in mind but don’t really believe him due to their history.

after this the bad things start to happen. dream blows up logsted. tommy and techno join forces. minor terrorism. the withers.

the cabinet assemble without ranboo. they discuss the bad things that have started to happen and come to the conclusion that ranboo must have been the reason since it mostly started after he joined.

they banished him from l’manburg with a ‘kill on sight’ order to all citizens. 

dream finds ranboo confused and alone wondering around with his memory book. he keeps on forgetting where he is since he didn’t write the coordinates of l’manburg or his home.

dream basically pretends to take him in, drug him, experiments him to figure out how to suppress his bad luck. he manipulates ranboo unconsciously, telling him it’s for his own good and that he should be grateful.

this keeps going untold he figures out how to suppress it. dream keeps ranboo, treating him like a brother while isolating him from everyone else. he really wants ranboo to stay his friend (friend-craving dream) so he replaces his memory book with a fake.

meanwhile in the main areas of the smp it seems like peace has been achieved. the cabinet believe that they made the right choice although some feel slightly guilty.

after some pestering from ranboo, dream let’s him rejoin society. dream tells everyone that they found a way for ranboo to suppress his bad luck, but that he lost his og memory book on the way so he doesn’t really remember them. 

everyone is happy ending:

dream feels guilty about what he’d done. spending time with ranboo made him realise how horrible he was. he already told ranboo about what he did to him and how he now knows that it was wrong, acknowledging that ranboo honestly shouldn’t forgive him. 

ranboo is too nice and forgives.

dream apologizes to the entirety of the smp and decides to become a truly neutral factor, removing himself from the lore almost completely and letting the members settle conflicts without him.

happily ever after for ranboo. the cabinet apologized for their wrongdoings although it was somewhat halfhearted. he becomes friends with everyone again and sunshine and rainbows.

screw dream ending:

dream doesn’t regret what he did to ranboo, thinking that it was for the greater good of the server. 

he’s possessive of ranboo. he uses excuse to restrict ranboo’s actions. ranboo feels indebted to dream and plays along. 

other members of the smp start to notice this when ranboo gets nervous doing something (maybe hanging out late) and makes up a weird excuse to leave. this happens a few more times before they decide to follow him afterwards and see him being scolded and manipulated by dream.

they quickly try to remove him from the situation but ranboo shocks them by telling them that what dream said was fair and that maybe they should mind their own business.

they leave and assemble all their friends to wage war on dream. this is most of the people in the server since dream didn’t really have any allies.

they attacked dream, killing him and extract ranboo. cue cut healing angst and fluff.

the end.


End file.
